The White Rabbit
by Redemption by Fire
Summary: The Queen of Hearts, Cora, The Miller's Daughter. The Dark One's greatest ally once and his greatest enemy now. What would you sacrifice to save your life? True love, a child, a whole world? What does it matter now? After all how can you lose what you never really had? Does anything ever really belong to you? Other than the darkness? Character study-is evil is made and never born?
1. Chapter 1

**The White Rabbit**

_The Queen of Hearts, Cora, The Miller's Daughter. The Dark One's greatest ally once and his greatest enemy now. What would you sacrifice to save your life? True love, a child, a whole world? What does it matter now? After all how can you lose what you never really had? Does anything ever really belong to you? Other than the darkness? Character study-is evil is made and never born?_

_Written in anticipation for Cora's backstory which is coming this season...And apparently Snow White's mother's backstory is supposedly coming too...and of course as my other stories have all predicted...I really do think that they are connected. _

_This will be in several parts. Enjoy. Feedback always welcome._

Cora was tired. With a baby needing fed every 4 hours, a household to run and a husband to please, there was never any time for rest. At least that was the excuse she gave Henry. While all of these things were true, most of her unrest was self-imposed. At night, she would take her gloves off and look at the mark on her hand. That which tied her to Rumpelstiltskin's magic. When the wound wasn't hurting physically from disuse of magic, it was driving her mad looking at it.

She had made a deal, one she had not understood the consequences too. And then when she tried to back out of the deal, the Dark One had the gall to ask for her daughter. If she wasn't going to keep her end of the deal to help him with this curse, then Regina was. Cora often couldn't decide which was worse, like right now, at night, in the dark.

Cora made sure Henry was asleep, and Regina was fed before she snuck out into her hidden chambers under the stairs. She had designed the area for her secret activities. Henry knew about her deal, but if he knew just how much time she was spending on, working towards it, he would be more than concerned. She lit a few lamps and began reading through the huge collection of the previous Dark One's books on magic and its nature. Cora wrapped her shawl around her tighter. She was always cold anymore, even Henry's warmth at night in bed beside her was becoming faded.  
She tried not to reflect on this. This, was one of the many things that was slowly eating at her. Cora shook her head. She was going to finished what she promised and she was going to be free.  
The details of the wording of the curse were in order, except every power source she tried had failed. Cora poured over every source of magical power that she could find in the books, but everyone of them she had obtained had failed to make more than a poof of smoke. She tossed in the latest attempt. A phoenix feather.  
Red smoke poured out as the feather burned, but nothing happened. "White Rabbits, White Rabbits..." Cora muttered brushing away the smoke with her hand.  
It worked. Somehow. The stupid thing that her only friend Margaret had taught her when they were children. She smiled briefly in her cold and her frustration. Sometimes no magic at all was needed to succeed, Margaret would say. Sometimes just belief could get you through. In something as stupid as white rabbits.

That had worked so well for Margaret at least. King Leopold had fallen in love with the beautiful and kind baker's daughter. She had ended up a Queen, loved and adored. Cora had ended up nothing. Everything she had gained was through sweat and tears and magical deals that were keeping her up at night. Except Henry. Henry had saved her on his own. Bartered with King George for her, when he sought to destroy the woman who lied about spinning straw into gold, and who could bear him no children because of a horrible curse. A potion that Cora smiled and reflected was one of her better ideas.

Of course Henry, had to go and ruin everything with his devotion to her. She just wanted her life and a safe warm place to call home, not love. Love had ruined her mother, stuck in marriage to a man who pined for another, until she could bear it no more and had ended her suffering. Death was a coward's way out and she was not going to do this to Regina.

Love had now screwed her over too. It had broken her potion's effects, she now had a baby girl, a daughter who was beautiful and amazing in every way, whom she cried over, just out of sheer joy. But Cora knew one day, Rumpelstiltskin would finally get what she had managed to trick him out of. He was not a man who liked to lose. And with her daughter's departure, her heart would feel as if it left with her. And then she would die. And she was not going to be her mother.

***  
"Mommy, look, Daddy gave me a rabbit for my birthday."  
Cora looked up from her notes about blood sacrifice as a power source to see her daughter holding a very large white rabbit. Well, large for a 5 year old to be holding properly. Or was she 6? Cora sighed and shook her head. Why could she not remember this?  
She focused on the rabbit. The bunny looked ready to escape at the slightest sign of weakness in her grasp. Cora forced a weary smile. "Oh, and are you going to take care of it and feed it like a good mother?" Cora inquired raising an eyebrow. "Because mommy doesn't need anymore work right now, especially not a rabbit."  
Her daughter's eyes brightened. "Of course. You won't have to do a thing. I will love it, and pet it. I will brush it and feed it and make sure it gets exercise."  
Cora gave a sigh. "Great, it will be hopping around everywhere." She muttered.  
Regina frowned. "Why are you not happy about this? I promise I will be a good mother to the rabbit."  
Cora smiled. "I'm sure you will."  
She glared at Henry and went back to her reading. Henry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, Cora, put this away. Today is Regina's birthday, play with her. The Dark One can wait until tomorrow."  
Cora sighed. "You are right, let me put these things away."  
When she placed her books away, she came back up.  
"It got away." Regina cried at seeing her mother come up from the fireplace. "I put him down to get the brush and he hopped off."  
Cora grumbled. She was going to spend the rest of the day, looking for a stupid rabbit in a hole, she just knew it.

Cora was exhausted when she went back down into the study that night. The rabbit had yet to be located and her daughter had cried herself to sleep looking for it.  
Cora however, still couldn't sleep. She had fought with Henry over the stupid rabbit, and now she had a headache. The only thing that got rid of that, these days was magic. She began to create a potion for her headache. She started a fire in the kettle and began to assemble the ingredients. A piece of her own hair that she kept on hand, from a moment when she was not having a headache. A few drops of blood from Regina, who seemed to have boundless energy, which she was going to need right now and a bit of unicorn horn ground up.

The smoke that erupted was definitely not the usual blueish grey color, but a dramatic white. "White rabbits, white rabbits."

The smoke continued.

Cora swore. What had gone wrong? She had made this countless times. When the smoke finally cleared, a small girl stood from the pot. Her hair was peppered, white and brown, her skin was pale and unnatural and her eyes, looked like Regina's eyes, dark deep brown.

Cora's eyes widened. She threw off her shawl and wrapped it around the girl's naked figure. The girl looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you my mother?" She twitched her nose like a rabbit would and met her with beady eyes.

Cora helped her out of the pot. As she did, she noticed something. Inside the bottom of the pot was a now very dead white rabbit. Cora swore.

She needed to think and the little girl began again. "Are you my..." Cora quickly dusted the girl with poppy dust, causing her to fall asleep. She placed her gently down on the floor, arm under her head. She looked back into the pot and fished out the dead rabbit.  
How had it gotten in there?

She pushed aside that thought as a bigger one set in. What was she going to do with a little rabbit girl? She pushed aside the idea of, surprise, you have a sister instead of a rabbit. Regina would be thrilled, but the Dark One ...could keep her...yes.  
Perhaps he would take this creature instead of Regina. Perhaps that would end his quest to take her daughter. This was a child, arbeit an unusual one, but still a child. That was all he wanted, right? Cora's child. This was Cora's in some small way.

Cora took a deep breath and summoned the Dark One. In a poof of dark smoke he arrived with a flourish. "A bit late for a chat, don't you think?" He chuckled. "This better be good."

Cora gestured to the girl. "You wanted a child belonging to me, here, take this one."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow. He gazed over the girl, the pot, the dead rabbit and Cora's sleepless eyes. He twittered. "A magical accident, from too little sleep perhaps?"

"Stupid rabbit jumped into the pot." Cora growled. "Will this work? She is a girl and she shares my hair and Regina's if that helps." Her tired eyes were hopeful. "Shall I be free of my side of the deal?" She was really, really, hoping to leave this forsaken part of her past behind and be free of this curse making.

Rumpelstiltskin gazed over her notes on the curse. He smiled creepily. "It is ready." He looked like a child, prancing about in place.

Cora frowned. "I have yet to find a power source that is strong enough to carry it though."

The Dark One stopped. He awoke the girl. "Let me teach you something, Cora." He smiled at the girl. "What is your name, little one?"

The girl shrugged, and then trembled at his touch. "Are you my father?" She asked fearfully.

"Nay, child. You have no father. It for the best, I assure you." The Dark One smiled. And then he ripped her heart from her chest.  
Cora screamed and covered her mouth. She floated between blind panic, and curiosity. She never in any moment had been so afraid of the Dark One. It seemed so effortless for him, to take something's heart. What else could he do? She looked down at the girl. Her eyes were still open and she was alive and whimpering.

Rumpelstiltskin took the paper with the spell. He quickly found the things Cora had listed and threw them into the pot. Speaking the words, he threw in the heart. A huge cloud of smoke formed, bigger than anything Cora had tried previously, but it too dissipated.

"Hmm, not strong enough. I had supposed that being a live creature, even if it was a white rabbit, there was...this was Regina's pet was it not?"  
Cora was surprised she found her voice. "Just...just received it today."

The Dark One frowned. "Then it did not love her yet, most likely. It must be a heart full of love. Love is the most powerful magic of all. People will sacrifice anything to keep it, even whole worlds if given the opportunity.' He sighed and then turned with intense and frightening eyes. "I will have my curse. Try again, Cora. If you can not find a castor that will put the heart of the thing they love the most into this spell, then I will."

He clapped his hands. A man in a hat, and his small son in a nightgown appeared. "Daddy, why are we here?" The man shushed his son. "Quiet, Jefferson."

"You called Dark One?" He held a pocket watch in his hand, looking at the early hour with a frown.

"Take this creature, she is of no use to me without a heart. I'm sure you can find a place to leave her, where you desire to take something in return." He smiled darkly. "You are so good at leaving things behind."  
The man in the hat gestured to Cora, who was now weeping. "Her?"  
Rumpelstiltskin tittered. "Nay, she is still of use to me. The little white rabbit at my feet."  
The man nodded and he lifted the small girl up into his arms. She reached into his pocket and grabbed his watch holding it against her chest.  
"Come Jefferson, the hour is much too late."

The boy nodded and grabbed his father's hand. The white rabbit whimpered. "Late...too late." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and they disappeared.

Cora was left alone with a dead tiny rabbit and a huge headache...and perhaps a heartache too.

The next morning they buried the rabbit. How young was her daughter to know and feel the sting of death, even for a pet? Once Regina had felt its cold body and saw its lifeless eyes, she was not to be consoled. She wept, even as Henry had talked of the rabbit's soul running free in other realms that could not be seen or reached except in death.

Nonsense, Cora stewed. "Dead is dead. People don't live on some other realm of peace and joy. Mothers leave you and they never return. They aren't happy in some other realm, without you." Cora immediately wanted to take back her bitter and wounded words when Regina's sobs were renewed fresh. "You are going to die?"

Cora swallowed and grabbed her daughter's chin and met her eyes. "Not today, and not ever, if I can help it. You will always have me. I will never leave you."

Regina grabbed her into a hug. Cora was not a hug person, but she held her tightly as though this would save them both.

But she wasn't thinking of Regina, even as she held her in her arms. The scar on her hand burned with a fierce fresh attack. It sought to destroy, to burn, to create. The thing she had sought to improve her life so many years ago was now dangerous and threatening to drown her. And perhaps Regina would fall with her.

She hated magic.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
"Cora, please, calm down, I can't understand you." A kind hand was placed on her shoulder.

Cora had managed to hold it together for two days, her heart beating a mile a minute, hidden behind a wall of indifference. Regina had managed to spring back the next day, cheerful and full of life, saddened only if she was reminded of her loss, if she passed the small grave Henry had dug for the rabbit out in the treeline on the edge of their lands.

But the loss weighed on Cora. She sought not Henry however, they were still fighting. He wanted her to be rid of the magic, trade it back for something else. Cora had but to remind him that the Dark One would only take Regina for a trade, to fall silent. It pained him to not be able to stop Cora's suffering, he was a soldier after all in his youth, death was an honor if done in service. Cora loved that about him once, but now it seemed a weakness. To throw away one's life in battle, seemed pointless. Only those who were alive could enjoy their victory.

So she sought out her only other friend. They hadn't spoken in years, Cora regretted. But even though a heavy sadness seemed to weigh on her as well, she was just as warm and inviting as she had always been.

"I can't be rid of it. The Dark One only wants this curse or my daughter. Either way I lose. This magic has done nothing but destroy, and it will continue to do so in my hands." Cora sobbed.

"What sort of curse, could the Dark One possibly need created that he could not do himself?" Queen Margaret questioned.

"One that requires the caster to sacrifice that which they love for its creation." Cora shuddered. "Something the Dark One is not capable of, I'm sure."

Margaret was silent. "And what sort of evil would that bring?" She started.

Cora shook her head. "More like where we would be going." She muttered. "If I succeed as his bargain requires, we shall all be transported to a new realm. One practically impossible to get to."

Margaret frowned. "Like the realm of the dead?"

Cora snapped. "You too. There is no such place." Her scar was burning again and she nervously played with her gloves.

"You believed in it once." Margaret protested.

"I was a child. I would have believed anything that kept me warm and safe at night when there was no comfort and no bread in my stomach. I have grown up and you have not. Even after all these years. Palace life has softened you, made you want for nothing. But the world is anything, but safe and it is impossible to protect the things you care about. If you had a child you would know." Cora's voice built to a intensity and she turned to meet such childishness head on, but stopped seeing the look on her friend's face.

"Oh...Maggie, this is what your sorrow is about, isn't it?" Cora softened. "You want a child."

A tear raced down the queen's cheek. "More than anything. Leo and I both do." She lowered her gaze. "But we have been unsuccessful these many years."

"Not from lack of trying, I would assume." Cora lightly joked and touched her upper arm.

Margaret gave a small pitiful laugh. "Never thought a man would ever utter the words, 'not again, tonight, please,' in my life."

Margaret lifted her eyes again. "I could still be happy you see, with any child, but royal lines must contain the blood of royalty to take the throne. And you see, I have just now met the distant relative who is to take the throne, should Leo fail to have a child." She weakly laughed. "Remember the lord's son from our old village, Pierceson?"

Cora frowned. "How could I forget the man I had to beat with a stick to get him off you? Lustful pig."

Margaret laughed, but it weak and slightly bitter. "Yes, him. Well, since most of Leo's family line died in one of the ogre battles, his closest living relative is that man."

Cora swore and for once Margaret didn't correct her. Cora smiled weakly. She knew what she could do. This curse, this magic, she could use it to help someone, instead of just creating this curse.  
"Let me help you, Margaret. Let me feel like I can do something good with this dreadful bargain. Please. I could give you a little boy or girl. I've done it once before with magic, it was an accident, but I'm sure with research and study, I could do it again. Properly this time."

Margaret raised an eyebrow. But she didn't try and dissuade her friend. The intense look in Cora's eyes was answer enough. Cora decided is Cora done. For better or for worse. That would never change.

Margaret sighed. "What do you need?"

Cora picked up Margaret's needlework by the window and retrieved a needle. "From you, just a few drops of blood."

Cora was in happier spirits then she had been in years. The potion was delivered and had seemed to take. She knew the baby had to be born from Margaret to be accepted, that had been the tricky part. Leopold's queen mother had kept a lock of his baby hair and that had provided his half of the genes and the unfertilized bluebird egg had provided that the baby would start small and grow, instead of coming into the world a small child or adult already.

Margaret had embraced her when she went to check on her, and Cora could see she was starting to show already. Everything seemed to be fine. Henry was more affectionate or maybe she was, Regina was feeding off of the cheerful mood and had taken to making pictures of everything and giving them as gifts to everyone in sight, servants included. Horses were her favorite subject as of late, and Cora had at least 20 simplistic childlike horse drawings on her nightstand.

Only the Dark One's late visit to her could have dampened her spirits. "You are not making progress on my curse. What is distracting you, dearie?"

Cora frowned. "I have decided it was time for a break. I just need a castor and until I happen upon a desperate soul willing to help me, then I can spend that time with my family." She tried to stay calm and passive.

"I see. Does that include Queen Margaret's new addition, this family?" The Dark One smiled sinisterly.

Cora swallowed. "Margaret is a childhood friend. You know this. Outside of these walls she is my family."

"Indeed. And you would do anything to help family, right? Even a little magic?"

He knew, there was no way. He was just toying with her of course he was. Cora lifted her chin and met him square on.

"You do remember how badly she wanted a child, I have merely assisted her. You said such a thing couldn't be done, but here this and the little white rabbit girl have twice proven you wrong. You may have all the power, but without my ideas, you would be nowhere. You need me for this curse, I know. So what I do with my family is my business." Cora felt a rush, standing up to the Dark One. Her scar crackled and burned...it begged to be used. Not now. Not against him. Cora was not that stupid. She clenched her hand.

The Dark One laughed. "You should know better than to keep anything from me. You are in over your head, my dear. Finish the curse, and you will be free of this magic you once asked for relief from. The longer you take, the worse it is going to get." He did a little twittering dance. "Oh, and nothing is impossible for the Dark One or his powers. Can't, often means shouldn't in this world. Creating life, is going to invoke a steep price. One, I'm not sure you understood."

"Yes, yes, all magic comes with a price. Say what you mean." Cora tensed.

"Oh, you'll discover why I have yet to try such a thing, in due time. My predecessor apparently had tried this before and his notes were quite extensive. So was his grief." Rumpelstiltskin stepped up and placed his hand over Cora's heart.

Cora's heart raced beneath his touch. He wouldn't. He needed her. However, the White Rabbit girl sprang to mind. She lived and breathed without her heart. "Love is the most powerful force of all, Cora, when harnessed properly. But you don't need it to live. I could spare you the grief."

Cora panicked. She flung the Dark One backwards with magic. He landed on his feet easily. He shook his head. "Don't say I never offered, dearie." And he disappeared in a puff of magic smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
True to his word, the joy of success was soon marred by the sorrow of the truth. Several months passed, but with each visit, Margaret's child seemed perfect according the best doctors in the realm. However, Margaret's health had begun to take a turn for the worse. The doctor's attributed this to her being close to the end of the ideal window for child bearing, but Cora knew better. This was magic's doing. This was her cost. Margaret was paying the price for creation, just like the white rabbit had. A life for a life.

Margaret tried to dismiss her worries, but her eyes could not hide her pain and her knowledge that she was dying. King Leopold, the usual passive and calm man, was furious however.  
He confronted her in the hall, beyond his wife's hearing range. "You did this. Don't deny it. Were you not content to destroy your own life with magic, you had to take my Margaret's too?"  
Cora grit her teeth. "Surely, you care you for your kingdom and your line as much if not more than your precious queen. I have given you both a gift. A child to rule your kingdom with as much wisdom and fairness as you have. With a teacher and a kind soul as yourself, she could be the fairest ruler this kingdom has seen in generations."

Leopold could not challenge this statement, but he was still angry. He told her to leave his property and never come back.  
"As long as I'm alive, you will not step foot back in my home. You have done enough here."

Cora's scar crackled. "I wish to be with my friend in her time of need. Childbirth is an unpleasant business and..."

"And you wish to use magic to help her. Not on my watch. She will be with people who love and care for her in her time of trial." King Leopold challenged.

"Margaret White was once my only family. She and her mother fed and clothed me, when my father would not. Every bit of goodness in my early life came from them. I do love her." Cora protested, fire in her eyes.

"Then you would not have done this to her." King Leopold countered and he had his guards enter the room. "Leave in peace or I will toss you out."

Gone was the laughter in the king who had doted on a young baker's daughter. Gone was the sparkle. Gone was any admiration he had once had for Cora as well. His eyes were only angry and hurt. Couldn't he see, she was just trying to help. Sure it hadn't gone as planned, but her heart had been in the right place, right? Cora stood stunned.

The guards took that as a sign to force her to leave. Cora was startled out of her thoughts by their rough grab on her arms. Images of rough men in bars grabbing for her, sprang into her head. Offering her pale frame, beer and bread for a fondle. She hated those men, she hated being grabbed. It was something that Henry had promised she would never have to endure again. Images that had laid dormant for years suddenly in her emotional state came back to life.  
Suddenly, the guards were flung backwards in a flurry of magic. A sickening crunch was produced as they hit the walls. Cora stood half lost in her memories, half in horror at her outburst. Potions and spells had been her thing. All she had ever practiced. That which was created from outside magic. This was dark magic from inside of her.

Suddenly the scar was more on fire then ever before. Like a tidal wave, it was threatening to swallow her, in excitement and desire. She had no idea what she did to project such power, but she loved it...too much.

The sound of Margaret's voice, broke her from her desire. "What's going on out there, Leo?"

"I was just leaving, Maggie." Cora found her voice, before Leopold did.

The reality of what she had just done was sinking in however and she wished to leave more than anything. How quickly things change in a few moments? She wished with all her might to be elsewhere. Her first thought was Henry. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, she was in her carriage outside the palace, where Henry was waiting. Henry was spooked at first and yelped.

"Cora?" He asked tentatively as though this was a Dark One's trick perhaps. Only he had done such magic in his presence before.

He touched his wife's arm gently, feeling her essence and her wildly beating heart through his riding gloves. Cora began to sob. All doubt left his mind.  
"Hey, hey. Talk to me, how can I help?" Henry spoke soothingly.

"You can't. Nobody can help me now."

***  
Cora swore that night, she would never do another thing. No more magic. Dark One or no Dark One. But the coming weeks would prove difficult. Her headaches were becoming unbearable. Her scar itched with a fury of a dozen poison ivy rashes. Memories of the fleeting rush she had felt kept coming back to her, even in sleep.

One morning, a few months later, she saved Regina, with magic, from her spooked pony about to trample her underfoot, and then in the same moment was holding Regina against a wall, with magic, chastising her for her foolishness until her daughter sobbed and looked at her with panic and terror, Cora knew that she was screwed. The magic would burn to be used to the point that she suddenly would lose sight of what she was doing when she did use it.

The curse. It was taking everyone to a world without magic. There Cora would be free. The Dark One would be no more, right? Suddenly, Cora thought she was beginning to understand him. She was becoming him. And she hated it. Maybe so did he.

A dark thought fell on her. She would hate herself forever, but it might work. Maggie was dying anyway. Likely from a disaster that she could not fix, one that she had caused. She could take her heart, just as the Dark One did to the rabbit girl. Maggie would be free of the pain that comes with love and death and she would help everyone go to a place without magic.

Cora studied her notes. Perhaps there was even a way to make herself forget. To make everyone forget. A blessing inside a curse.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora began to practice less violent ways to sneak into the castle. She could transform into anyone that she had seen in a few weeks time. She also had practiced on some of their horse's in the stables, ripping their hearts out and preserving them. The first had made her nauseous and she had hurled in the hay in the stead's stall. But by the 4th or 5th animal, she managed to contain her dizziness and small horror in the back of her mind at what she was doing, to a slight tremor in her hand.

When the announcement was made that Queen Margaret was doing better, a lie Cora was sure, she made her attempt.  
She poofed into the queen's bedchamber when she sensed a moment where no one else was present. Transforming into one of the maidservants that had been there last time, Cora began to wipe her pale forehead with a cloth. Maggie stirred and gaze at her maid servant. "I'm afraid, Martina. Is that silly, to be afraid?"  
"Of what?" Cora asked tenderly. "Of dying?"  
Maggie closed her eyes. "No." She brought her voice to a whisper. "The baby."  
Cora swallowed, but said nothing, what was there to say to that? She could think of nothing to mediate her possibly well-grounded fear. After all it had come from her, and she was feeling exceptionally broken right now.

Maggie was silent for awhile and Cora thought this might be the best moment, eyes closed and all. She took her other hand and placed it over her heart. She began to sweat. She should have practiced on a few more animals. "Martina, will you draw the curtains? I wish to look outside." Maggie suddenly opened her eyes.  
Cora tensed. "Of course." She stood half relieved and half irritated at being distracted from her task.  
A cold and infertile winter landscape looked back at her. So depressing a view. "Not much to look at out here, I'm afraid." Cora commented as she sat back down.  
"Perhaps it shall snow soon. I've always loved snow." Maggie smiled nostalgically. "The doctor's say the baby is a girl. I shall name this child Snow, I think."

Cora raised an eyebrow. "Snow...milady?" She remembered at the last moment to add the title as a servant would. "Princess Snow of the kingdom of Leopold White?" She tried to hide her obviously dislike of the idea. Maggie had lost it. What a ridiculously childish name, Snow White.

Maggie smiled simply, but then turned to face her servant with an look of irritation. "You would think that was a stupid name, Cora."

Cora sighed and removed the illusion. "How long have you known?"

"From the moment you touched me." Maggie's eyes were fierce, despite her weak and gaunt appearance. "I felt your dark magic, same as that which is coursing through me, right now." She grabbed Cora's hand tightly. "Her name will be Snow, because in the dark and cold of winter, it is the only bit of brightness and hope for the future. Hopefully, she will grow up to be your happy ending. That somehow, you will have done something worthwhile in your damn life."  
She released Cora's hand. "You can't have my heart, Cora, because she needs it. That is why I am dying and you know it. You will not take this from her. You will not destroy another thing."  
Cora nodded sorrowfully. "I'm not trying to, Maggie, I'm not."  
Maggie gave a weak smile."I know." She looked deflated and more worn than before. Suddenly, she screamed and gripped her abdomen. Cora grabbed her hand and transformed back into Martina as the other ladies began to enter the room.

It was quick, much quicker than Cora's labor with Regina had been. Like the child wanted out just as much as the mother wanted it out. The ladies proclaimed it was a princess and held her high for their queen to see. The child had pale skin, like winter snow, stunning red lips and hair thick and black as the King's had once been. It looked nothing like Queen Margaret except for its eyes. That same blue-ish green that had once made Cora think of the beauty of the whole world, as though it could be contained in one set of eyes. Even as an infant, the combination was stunning. The infant was smiling and did not cry as Regina had done, wailing and wailing until Cora had her in her arms tightly up against her chest.  
The child was cleaned off and placed on Maggie's chest. Maggie opened her eyes and shivered.  
"What shall you name her, my queen?" The head midwife asked.  
Maggie placed her hand on the child's head and looked into its eyes. "Snow."  
At this point Leopold entered the room. And so did the real Martina.

"How did you get in here, Cora?" He angrily asked, immediately understanding the situation.  
"Your servants are easy to imitate." Cora bit back, while demonstrating her skill, and removing the illusion. "I didn't do anything to her, I swear." Cora protested when he made claims to her use of magic on his queen.

"And I'm going to believe the lying, sneak, who comes into my house with magic and illusions." He yelled, ignoring Maggie's weak protests that nothing had happened.  
"Get out you snake! If you'd wanted any respect from me, you would have come in through the front door, like a decent, honorable person." He seethed.

Cora's scar burned. Come on, stop it. She massaged it with her fingertips. "You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between an honorable person and a snake in disguise, even if it were to bite you."

The King's anger was replaced by a strange expression that Cora couldn't quite capture. Like he had suddenly forgotten who she was. And her scar had stopped itching.

Fairies, no. No. No.

Cora poofed away before she could do anything more. When the smoke cleared, she was back in her own estate, in her chamber under the fireplace. And so was Regina.  
She was standing in front of Cora's boxes, where several animal hearts lay beating. Several of them from Henry's horses. Their subtle beating, grating on Cora everytime she looked at them over the past week.  
Regina spooked seeing that she was caught in the act of snooping around. Even at 7 (or was she 8?), children know when they are in the wrong.  
"What's in here, mother?" Regina asked timidly. "What are all these things for?" She gestured around the room to the various magical items and potions, the boxes, the cauldron. In her hand was a piece of paper, a piece from Cora's desk, the notes she had been writing on Snow's creation.  
Cora grabbed the paper from her. "Magic. Something that you know nothing about. So get out of here before you get yourself killed."  
Regina frowned. "I could learn. You are always so busy down here, hard at work. You never have time to play with me. I could help you, please?" She gave her little child's pleading eyes.

They might have worked on any other day, but today Cora was well aware of how this would turn out. Death and destruction.  
"Oh, and I suppose that you would be careful and take heed of everything I told you?" Cora sneered and placed the note back in her packet on the desk.  
"Of course." Regina smiled, confident as any young child could be.  
Cora sighed. She turned back around and the intensity of her gaze caused Regina to tremble slightly. "Just like you took such good care of your white rabbit, eh?"  
Regina frowned and then she looked like she was going to cry.  
"If you had taken better care of your rabbit, perhaps it would still be alive and instead of jumping into my magic spells that I'm working on. Magic killed your rabbit." Cora laid into her. Let her fear it. Magic was dangerous stuff.

Regina's face fell and she ran sobbing out of the chamber.

"I hope you're happy." Henry sighed, when Cora climbed into bed. "I spent the day consoling our child, because someone had her convinced she will make a horrible mother. She was giving away all of her dolls to the servant's daughters at lunch."

"At least, without any children, she'll never know true suffering." Henry gave her an annoyed look. "I've only been truly happy once in my life and look how that ended." Cora muttered and flipped onto her side. "Happiness is fleeting and only fools try to hold onto it."

Henry sighed. Regina's suffering was merely a reflection of Cora's own sorrow. Cora's feelings of inadequacy. He tried to stroke his wife's hair, like he used to. He wanted so badly to salve her wounds.

Cora felt his affection and a part of her that had been well guarded over the years was beginning to uncoil once again. Henry saw past her shit and saw something worthwhile and she yearned to feel his heart beat in time with hers. To feel his warmth against her ever growing cold. But...there would be no more children. That was certain in her mind. No more, her heart could take no more.  
She began to count in her head. The way the village whores had taught her. No magic was needed and not having children could be planned. Hmm...too close to tell. And she wasn't starving, so no need to test fate.  
"Not tonight, Henry."  
Henry accepted this with a sigh and just held her and Cora cried silent tears for Maggie and Regina, but mostly for herself.  
***


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Within three years, Queen Margaret was dead. Cora was surprised she had held on that long, considering her weakened state, but strength of conviction did run in the family. Cora had only been to visit her several times, since Snow's birth, and each time Maggie was unwilling to speak to her, the castle servants were in fear of her, and King Leopold, was now a dry husk of a man, who didn't even seem to see her half the time. Each visit was a painful reminder of just how badly she had gone wrong. How much she had failed, what she had destroyed.  
Maggie's mother, Mary, had taken to watching the child and Snow treated her like a mother. At least, most of the time. Sometimes she seemed not to care about anything at all.

Snow was the most painful reminder of all.  
Even though she was full of passion and life, a lot for a three year old, there was something wrong. Maybe Cora sensed it in the way she strangely returned her gaze or in her lack of crying when she fell or the way she accepted hugs, but did not seem to relish them. Only Leo seemed not to notice and doted on her often, the only sign of life he demonstrated.  
At the funeral, Cora picked young Snow up and none of the maidservants made a motion to stop her. Cora held her hand over Snow's chest. She could feel the magic under her fingertips, like with the White Rabbit. Her magic. The Dark One's magic.  
Cora was seized with a sudden desire to destroy her. Nothing good had come from her and nothing good could possibly come from Snow either.

The child seemed to sense her thoughts or something and began to wail. Never before had she cried so loudly, even at her birth. Suddenly, all the eyes were upon her. Cora placed her down quickly. She no longer trusted herself to not do something rash. And she had promised Maggie. And she did, she did love her.

Cora took a walk in the gardens to clear her mind. When most of the mourners had left, Cora went back. Placing a single rose on her only friend's chest, Cora began to speak. "A long time ago, you taught me that not everyone is held bound by their blood. That I didn't have to be my father or my mother. That with enough faith, love can overcome anything. You were wrong. I love that which I can't protect. I have no control over anything anymore, not even myself. Love can't fix me, Maggie."

When Cora went home that evening, the Dark One was there to greet her. "Such a sad day. Even sadder for you however, is your weakness. You had the solution to your problem and you let it pass by. And now you sit and refuse to take what you need. Tick Tock, the window grows short and you are losing yourself bit by bit."

Cora growled. "Shut up! What do you know of love? You talk as though this is easy, that the solution is simple, but you know nothing? Ask yourself, what will become of that little bit of dark magic if I take the only thing good she has from her?"

The Dark One shook his head. "Does it matter? She won't live long without it. For when the curse goes through, well, she will die. Since she will then be composed of just magic, she will not be able to survive in this new world."

Cora frowned. "So you wish for me to destroy that which I have created to get you to this new world? That which I swore to my friend, I would not do?"

The Dark One smiled. "It's isn't like you are a woman who hasn't gone back on a promise before." He grinned broadly and Cora swallowed. This was how she had gotten herself into this mess after all and he was rubbing it in her face, once again.

The magic which she had been using rather sparingly for the past few years, only releasing it when she felt she had to for her own sanity and the safety of those around her, roared up again in her emotional state. Cora wished to make Rumpelstiltskin suffer. But a curse against the Dark One would be pointless. Cora grabbed a unicorn horn from her desk. But a curse in the disguise as a blessing, well...

Cora held the unicorn horn in her hand tightly. "I hope you finally truly love something one day, Rumpelstiltskin." The horn glowed and she could see it had worked, from the panic on his face.  
Cora placed it down. "And I hope it destroys you." She smirked.

The Dark One was upon her. He grabbed her dress and pulled her close, his foul immortal breath, seeping into her nostrils. "Oh I have loved, Cora. I have loved over and over again." He hissed. "And each time it has destroyed me. Love is weakness in my hands, Cora."

He graced his free hand across her cheek, a terrifying caress, from a broken and twisted man. "I cared about you once. That is why I tried to help you, to save you from death. You reminded me of...me as a man, not as a monster. You were my test, you see. Would magic destroy you, the desperate and unloved soul you were, as it had destroyed me or would the true love of a man, protect you?"

Cora swallowed. "And?"

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes briefly before gazing into hers with a fierce hatred. "You do not need me to answer to see the truth. Destroy this new White Rabbit before it destroys everything."

Cora took a deep breath. "You don't deserve your son." She hissed.

The Dark One blinked. "Wh...Who?"

Cora shook her head. "I have known about him for a long time. How else could I have tailored a curse to his exact location, hmm?"

"The Blue Fairy..." Rumpelstiltskin growled. He released Cora from his grip. "And I suppose she told you my real name too."

Cora merely smiled menacingly. "I would do anything to protect my child, from you. Even cheat and lie." She frowned. "But you think wrong, if you think I shall kill one child for another. Or one world for another."

The Dark One cackled. "One day, my dear, you shall. Or I shall do it for you."

"You are mad!" Cora retorted. But a sinking feeling sat in the pit of her stomach. And all night her scar burned.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
As if life couldn't wait to make her any more miserable than before, Cora received a letter the next morning. Her father had written her for the first time in 12 years. Or rather the next door neighbor had written what she claimed to be his exact words. Which was likely since they lacked proper grammer and had a profound lack of tack. He was dying. Mostly likely from all the drink of course and he wished to see his daughter one last time.

Henry of course thought this was a great idea and volunteered to come along for support. "This could be your way to make amends before he passes."

"Make amends? The man never loved me and he ruined my life. And I have to make amends?" Cora scoffed.  
But she went, because the man was her father. Somehow she still loved some part of him, though she couldn't be sure why. She brought Henry along, but made him stay outside the room.

She was greeted with the smell of death. Alcohol and vomit. Unwashed flesh and decay. Cora fought the urge to use magic to block her nose. No, this would serve as a constant reminder of why she hated him and this would help her make this as quick and painless for herself as possible.

"I'm here as you requested. Though I'm not sure why. I can't imagine what you could possibly have to say to me of any merit." Cora started bitterly.

Her father opened his eyes. They were losing luster and were full of pain. "I'm sorry." He croaked.

Cora bristled. "You're sorry. As if that makes your negligence any better, your abuse any softer, your lack of love any less painful." Her scar itched. This was a bad idea, she knew it. Her emotions were raw, she was going to do something stupid.

Her father continued however. "I'm sorry that I was never there for you. I'm glad someone was."

"And she is dead!" Cora yelled. "And your stupid lie, you know what that got me? A death threat, a magical bargain with the Dark One, and a loveless marriage to a King. And when I finally found someone to love me better than you ever could, do you know what father? " Her scar was crackling and magic sparked. Her father blinked, his eyes widening.

"Magic..." He croaked. "You have magic."

"That was the deal, you see. To keep that which I love, I must destroy. I must make a curse that will take down this whole world..." Cora voice began to crack. Henry entered the room and took her by the shoulder gently. She pushed him off.  
"No, my father needs to understand exactly what he has done."  
Cora bent down and stroked her hand against father's cheek the way Rumpelstiltskin had just done to her just the other day. The dark magic crackled and he flinched. "I can't be rid of it, you see. I must sacrifice the heart of something I love to get rid of it. And can't lose anything else you see, I have had practically nothing to start with." Cora screamed her eyes wild and crazed in her anger.  
Henry tried to pull her away again. The neighbors were starting to be attracted by the yelling. "Come Cora, let us leave. I'm sorry for suggested this."  
Cora pushed him away again.  
Cora's father began to weep. "Then take mine. It should be fitting that I would curse the rest of this miserable world as well."  
Cora growled. "Except I don't love you."  
"But I love you."

Anger seized Cora. How dare he claim such a thing, after everything?  
"Well then, there is only one way to prove such a thing, isn't there?" she seethed. After all she had not tested her magic on a human yet, just animals. Yes, and if it did manage to work, then her father would have finally done something good for her in this life and she could be free.  
With one swift motion, Cora plunged her hand which was screaming for magic into his chest and ripped his still beating heart out. She coated in magic, keeping it until she could get home to her other ingredients.  
Her father cried out in pain and he stared at his still beating heart in silence. Henry gave out a strangled scream and Cora turned to face him.

Only fear met her eyes. Her husband trembled and cowered in her attention.

She was slowly losing everything.

Cora turned back around and with tears in her eyes she met her father's eyes. Dull and fading, they met hers. His death of his liver condition would be long and painful. Just as his life had been. Losing love, that sort of thing destroys a person. That Cora could understand.  
"At least they can say you finally tried." With one swift motion, she used magic to separate his head from his shoulders, like an executioner. "Be free."

And with a curt turn she left behind the house that had never been a home. And when Henry and the neighbor had left its walls, she left it to burn down to the ground. Not caring what else burned with it, in the pathetic village of darkness and sin. The Dark One's village. The hearth where evil had been born so many years ago. And where not a thing had changed. Not really.

***  
To Cora's complete dismay, but not surprise, the heart had not done the trick. Sure it was an impressive start, smoke rising up in pillars, but that too had eventually faded away. There was very little left to her father, his even small pathetic devotion to his unwanted daughter, had no power to it. And Cora for sure hated him enough to cancel out much of it.  
As she lay next to Henry in their bed, Henry who had flinched as though a snake had bit him when she had bumped him with her foot, Cora couldn't help but replay the Dark One's words over and over again in her mind.  
_Love is weakness in my hands. Love is weakness in my hands. Love is weakness. _  
Love may be the most powerful substance, Cora mused. But only if it is returned. And how rare is that really? Maggie's/Snow's heart would do her no good either, Cora was sure of it now. Maggie had spent the rest of her time in this forsaken realm, refusing to speak with her. Surely she did not love her anymore either.  
And Henry, well it seems she was perfectly capable of destroying even that which had saved her. His devotion was being replaced by anger and fear. Mostly fear. And there can be no love, where there is great fear.

Cora climbed out of bed again. In her lair, she was now calling it lair in her mind, she wept. Hours seemed to pass before she heard footsteps. She raised her head and wiped her cheeks. What did the Dark One want now?

But it was Regina. Her beautiful daughter. 10 and strong and brave. "Mom?"  
"It is late, you should be in bed." Cora remarked a bit harsher than she had intended.  
Regina did not respond to that. "Why are you crying?"

Cora sighed. She couldn't very well deny that she had been, the proof was obvious and sound had likely been what had drawn her into the lair in the first place. "I ...my father died today." Pff, that was just the least of it.

"Oh." Regina tensed. "I thought you hated him. Why would you cry over his death?"

Cora took a deep breath. "It's...complicated."  
Regina frowned. "Does this have to do with your magic?"

So damn perceptive. Why? "Is there something I can help you with, Regina? Perhaps a glass of warm milk, to help you back to sleep?"

Regina shook her head. "I want to help you, not go back to sleep. Is this about the hearts?" She gestured to the small wall of beating hearts. "Your father's heart?"  
Cora frowned. Why did she have to have her cleverness? It certainly hadn't served her well.  
Regina continued. "Did you get it?"

"Doesn't matter. He never loved me anyway. " Cora muttered. She was finding it difficult to leave this line of conversation. "Go back to bed, Regina!"

Regina didn't move. "Do you love me?"

Yes, damn it, yes, and that is what is killing me, Cora's mind screamed. Cora's whole body tensed and she released her breath she'd been holding. "Of...course, my dear. I always have and I always will." Her voice syrupy and pleading. _Please, please, turn around and walk away, please_, her voice seem to beg.  
But Regina seemed unaware to this internal struggle at least and smiled broadly. "Then let me help you."

"No." Her voice was calmer and more restrained than Cora had ever felt. Like her words and her body were so far removed from her mind and her heart, that it felt as though she were inhabiting it, rather than living it. This must be what losing it, felt like, Cora mused, while her words went on to say such crap as Love is full of happiness and since she was her mother and she loved her, it was her job to make her happy, not drag her into her sadness.

Regina seemed to accept this. She hugged her mother. "I love you too."

Cora held her tightly and the feel of Regina's heart against her chest, caused her to start hearing its thumping under her skin and in her ears. Much louder than it should be, as though it was taunting her. Th- thump, Th-thump, Th-thump. The solution to all your problems is right here...right here...right here.

Cora released her daughter. "Now go back to bed, my dear Regina." Regina yawned. "And cover your mouth, like a lady should." Cora tacked onto the end with a snip.

Regina nodded and turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"Tick, tock"

"Shut up, Rumpelstiltskin!" Cora growled without even turning around.

"Soon, you'll have missed your chance, Cora. She's the only thing left." He chuckled. "Do it before she hates you too."

"I won't do it. I won't kill her." Cora muttered. "And you can't make me. You see the heart must also be what the _caster _loves. Soon love will destroy me and you will have nothing."

The Dark One was behind her in an instant, gracing his fingers down her shoulder. " And you are slowly becoming me, my dear. And if you won't cast this curse, _Regina _will. I will have what is owed me." He hissed. "Either way, from the moment you sold your first born to me, her heart has belonged to me. Dead or alive, it matters not to me."

"I traded this curse making job, for that bargain." Cora contested. The first few bargains, including one for a yet unconceived first born child, had been sealed with a kiss from a pretty little girl. That one had been sealed with a painful mark and magic. From the moment the Dark One had given her that magic, he never once looked at her the same. Like she was broken.

"And as long as it isn't completed, then the old bargain remains. I invested in your future and I expect payment." Rumpelstiltskin twittered like a bird. "Regina is mine."

Anger filled her whole being. People don't belong to other people. Cora turned in a flash and surprising both herself and Rumpelstiltskin, she plunged her hand into his chest. With shock of horror and yet consuming ecstasy, Cora held the heart of the Dark One, in her hand.

"Cora!"

It was Henry this time, interfering with her moment. Regina must have left the fireplace trap door open. Rumpelstiltskin used this brief disruption to magic over to Henry and hold his knife against his throat. His crooked dagger. The one which had started all of Cora's magical misery.

"Careful, or I might slip, dearie. And it will be more than blood which he loses." The Dark One laughed, a bit too forceful, a bit of his fear showing through. "It will be his sanity and his love, which will slowly leave him too."

Cora hesitated. Here was her biggest moment and she was wavering. She put on a show of false bravado. "He already hates me, what would be the big difference? Perhaps with a little magic flowing through his veins he will finally understand my suffering."

"You would sacrifice your husband's life to the darkness? My, you really are heartless aren't you?" The Dark One teased. "Unlike myself, as you can see. You've always wondered haven't you? If I had a heart? Now you see that I do."

"Give it back, please, Cora." Henry softly pleaded. "No more of this mess. What will become of Regina without the love of either parent? No more magic, please."  
"I can't." Cora protested softly, meeting his eyes with tears. "It burns, it is always trying to get out. It owns me, just as it owns him." She squeezed the heart a bit, the black tendrils of magic beating through and around his heart. She wondered if hers looked the same.

The Dark One flinched visibly and only Henry's still quick enough reflexes, left from battles long ago, prevented him from being cut in that moment.

Cora squeezed the heart harder. This time the Dark One moaned in agony.

Oh,oh,oh. Cora wickedly smiled. She could kill the Dark One and be free. The rush, the excitement.

It was only the great magical rush that stopped her. For a small second, Cora thought only one very important thing. The magic wanted her to do this. It wanted her to kill the Dark One.  
That and that alone, would she console herself with later, not damn love or anything else, had stopped her from becoming the darkness itself. Had preserved her heart.

She flung the heart at Rumpelstiltskin. "Take it and leave this house. I will never become you and I will certainly never enact your bloody curse."

Rumpelstiltskin tenderly picked up the heart, trembling and shaking. He placed it inside his chest again with one swift motion and he seemed firmer and angrier. Much angrier than Cora had ever seen him. But he said nothing, he merely disappeared in a puff of smoke. Cora was a bit surprised he had left without even a curse word or threat.

And when Cora had ascended the stairs and up to bed, she had only to hear daughter's scream to alert her that all was not over. Henry ran behind her as fast as he could.

"There was someone there." Regina screamed her hand over her mouth. "I didn't see him well, but he was breathing hard and he frightened me. He had a knife."

Cora took Regina's hand from her mouth. Blood. She cleared the blood away with magic. A small line ran on the corner of her lip.

Shit. The dagger.

Henry handed Cora a piece of paper on Regina's bedside table.

_Now I will have what I was promised. One way or another. And I have marked my words. _

Cora forced a smile and rubbed Regina's cheek, clearing away the tears as well. "Shh...he is gone now. And I will make sure he never comes back, ever again." Regina nodded, seeing her mother's magic crackle and her face harden as she looked out the window. Cora always met business. Especially when magic was involved.

"You'll use your magic on him?" Regina asked cautiously.

Cora smiled, a bit sinisterly and Regina shivered. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Cora feared that Regina would start showing signs of magic, but her anxiety was needless. Regina in the coming years, seemed happy and carefree at least when she thought Cora wasn't looking. She always seem to lose her smile when she caught her mother watching her. Like she was afraid of something. And Cora couldn't disagree with her.

Regina had become quite skilled at horseback riding and had begged for a proper teacher. Henry had hurt his back years ago in the war and he stated he had done all he could from the ground. She needed a proper instructor.  
Cora was happy to accept. Anything to distract her from magic. Cora agreed to accompany Henry into the nearest village to help with the task. But her intentions as they always seemed to be of late, were two fold.  
Henry was interviewing several horse master's sons and Cora sat at the table watching the crowds of people in the tavern. In the corner was young boy about 16 or 17 perhaps playing with cards. The smell of horses pervaded when she approached him. And the cards were Tarot cards.

"Come to have your fortune told?" The boy asked with a weary smile.

Cora's eyes flickered. A Seer or a desperate charlatan? What was the way that the previous Dark One's book had said to tell? Cora sat down. "I suppose, that would be interesting. To see if my future and I agree or if we need to have a talk."

The boy looked up from the cards. A stunned look passed over his features as he took her in and then horror.  
"Come now, my future is that transparent?" Cora mused with a smirk, covering the knot growing in her stomach.  
The boy stuttered. "Ah, well, uh, who..."  
Cora placed a coin on the table. "Read the damn cards."  
The boy trembled and flipped over the first card. The Fool.  
"You were always clever and have had great potential, even from an early age. Childlike earnestness, you learn quickly and you work hard. But your aggressive spirit and great heart also often lead you to folly." He trembled as he worked, his words ringing true in Cora's heart.  
Second card. The Magician. Reversed.  
The boy trembled. Silence.  
"Well!" Cora muttered loudly, to cover her own unease.  
"Uh, well, um." He still gazed at her with this dark terror. "You have fallen into a trap however, manipulated by internal and outside forces. You are caught in the trappings of magic and are having trouble seeing the bigger picture."  
Cora's face must have shown just how true this was, because he suddenly gained a spurt of confidence and flipped over the next card. Death.  
He frowned. Cora bit her lip.  
"So, this is going to kill me?" She mused cynically.  
The boy shook his head. "This card almost never means actual death. After all, that happens to everyone eventually. Not much of a mystery there."  
"So what does it mean, boy?" Cora hissed, the solid core of his words, slowly grating against her nerves.  
"Loss. Love loss, perhaps. In order to become something great, you must accept this, to change. Everyone loses, people are only held back by holding on to that which they no longer have. You must die to live."

Cora smiled bitterly. She grabbed his scarf around his neck and pulled the boy close to her face. "And what have you lost, boy?"

The boy met her eyes. "My parents. Dead 3 years in the ground."

Cora looked him over. "Do you know how to ride, boy?"

He nodded. "My father was a knight. My mother used to joke I knew how to ride better than I knew how to walk." He smiled at a distant memory, no longer in Cora's grip.

Cora released him and he seemed to return slowly. "My husband is looking for a stable boy and a riding teacher for my young daughter. And I am looking for an assistant." She smiled gently, but intimidating. "What do you think of the Dark One, boy?"

He paled slightly. "He is the reason my parents are dead."  
"So you and I would make good allies." Cora smiled. "For he is my sworn enemy and I intend to protect that which I love."

He raised an eyebrow and squared his shoulders. He looked so much older than before Cora had sat down. And less afraid of her. "You are fighting against the Dark One? That seems unwise and foolish."

Cora picked up the Fool Card from the table. "Perhaps, but alas, I have always been a fool." She leaned in. "Will you help me...?" She gestured that he should provide a name. "I can always use an ally. Especially one with such a...useful talent. Against a man with the power to see into the future, a Seer, even a weak one, would be a welcome partner."

The boy smiled. " My uncle says I'm quite the fool too. And it's Daniel." He accepted the card back from Cora. "But fools have the biggest hearts. And that's all that matters to me."

Cora smiled broadly. Indeed they do.  
"So, it's agreed?"

Daniel held out his hand. "I shall teach your daughter to ride. And I will try my best to teach you."

"I do not seek to ride, boy. I already know how to get from one place to another on a beast and that is all I need." Cora shook her head.

"Not to ride, milady. To fly. To see from above." Cora grinned. She shook his hand. And a deal was struck.

***  
Cora was very irritated. While Regina learned quickly, now progressing to jumps of a nature Cora would have paled to think about, Cora was absolutely unsuccessful at learn to see the future. Once there had been a few wispy images of unfamiliar docks, and a pirate ship, but that had been all.  
"You try too hard, milady." Daniel reassured her. "It is like starting a fire, blow on it too hard and you put it out. Calm and patience."  
"I don't have time to waste, I need to be steps ahead of the Dark One already. I need results, not patience." Cora growled.  
Daniel sighed. He flipped a card from his deck. "Okay try this at least. Look at the card, thinking of the person before you. Whether you know them well or not, read them. How did they get this way? How they are before you, right now. Now use the card to help you, as a secret hint, as the summary page for a book of great length."

Cora stared at the card. Temperance. She looked up at Daniel. "Wait, so there is no magic involved in this child's play?"  
Daniel shook his head again. " Not of the usual kind. It requires a bit more heart than anything else. The most powerful magic of all is often the hardest to see."  
Cora stared at the card again. Then at Daniel. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Your parent's took a risk and died for it. So your natural approach to most things is to hold back and watch and wait. To measure and remeasure the risk versus the cost." She opened her eyes.  
Daniel was smiling. "See, this you could be good at."  
"You took a risk with me, though. Why?" Cora inquired curiously.  
Daniel gave a small laugh, before becoming very serious. "It isn't a risk, if you know the result. But the end of the story isn't the important part, generally. It's all the little things in between that make all the difference in this world."  
Cora suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. "What do you mean, you know how this is going to end?"  
Daniel met her eyes and Cora suddenly felt a tinge of what her daughter must feel. Yes, she knew about Regina's silly childhood crush, but she wasn't worried. Her daughter was 15, those things ended soon enough. But Daniel was easy to relax around, almost like Henry, how they use to be. Calm and patient with her, joking and teasing, yet stubborn and serious when the situation called for it.  
"You want to know what a Seer sees first, Cora?" Daniel deadpanned.  
Cora raised an eyebrow.

"Their own death."

Cora frowned. She thought back to the pirate ship and the unfamiliar sea docks. What could it mean?  
"I suppose it is to give us some perspective. To make sure that we make use of the time we have." Daniel mused out loud. "Point is, my mother saw what she saw and it happened. And her father and his mother and so on. And no matter what, that never changes. But as my father liked to point out, the battle is not about who wins or loses, but how it is won. A knight never fights dirty, because though the battle is won, the cost is too high."

Cora bristled. "So extra bodies, more death for the greater cause of being higher and mighty? That hardly seems the best option. Dead is dead, you can't take back that sort of thing. So what if you must do the unspeakable to one soul if it saves thousands?"

Daniel took back his card from her. "That's exactly the sort of thing the Dark one would say. Trading your daughter for a world without dark magic, right?" He stood abruptly. "Isn't that we are fighting against?"

Cora stood and for the first time there was a raw tension between them. Daniel was angry. Something she had never seen before. "See here, little boy, don't not act as though you have idea what this is like, to have to protect something with your life. Yes, this is what I am fighting for and I intend to win." She stormed out. "Using whatever means necessary."


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Cora hadn't planned to try again. Stupid card tricks and fuzzy images. But something had frightened her. Snow's grandmother was dying, the woman Snow called mother and Cora had been called to court. Mary, the woman who had fed her along with own daughter for so many years, whom Cora had once considered a second mother, had refused to speak to her these past years, since Maggie's passing, so the summons was a surprise.

What she told Cora, made her blood freeze. Snow, at age 6, had begun exhibiting signs of magic. At this point, the magic was harmless in her intent and in the outcome, well, usually, mostly released in bursts of childish temper. While Mary said, Snow was a sweetheart and wasn't prone to temper fits, her accidently magical outbursts that even she didn't really understand as coming from her, had caused the household to be on edge. And servant gossip spreads quickly, perhaps most so then most gossip and no nanny could be sought to fill her role. Even though Snow hadn't had an outburst in a few years, no one wanted to live in fear of what might be. "And the emotional turmoil of adolescent is approaching," Marie pulled her close, "And I'm afraid."

"What do you want of me, Mary?" Cora sighed. "After all these years?"

"Take it away, bind it, something to protect Snow from hurting anyone." Mary whispered. "I know you can."

"To take it away would be her death. To bind it would be difficult and taxing. Since she was made of magic, as she aged if she wanted to, she could find a way to break the bind herself. It would temporary at best." Cora protested. She had tried to bind her own magic already. But a strong enough desire to use it to save Regina from her horse had been enough to break it.

"Then destroy her." Mary muttered sadly. "Either everyone will hate her or she will hate herself. No one deserves to be stuck like you. Undo what you should never have done to begin with."

Cora couldn't believe this was the same woman who took her in. Who believed in any child's infinite possibilities. Even in her.  
Mary, the cheerful baker's wife was gone. In the bed at her feet was a shell, whose heart had been broken. Cora left before even seeing Snow. She wouldn't remember her and well, she didn't want to see the possible darkness, not until she had seen the future.

So here she was, several years later, bothering Daniel again. He seemed a lot less than willing to help this time, but he eventually caved when he heard her request.  
"Can you read someone, not in your presence?" Cora asked, interrupting his quiet time early one morning. He was drawing something on a piece of paper and he quickly hid it. Cora did not press because she was a bit preoccupied with another worry.

"No. Too fussy at best and likely impossible." Daniel mused. "I've tried before with no success. Why? Who would I be reading?"

"Likely a magical mistake." Cora muttered. "And I need to decide whether to eliminate the problem."  
Daniel frowned. "A person?"  
Cora shook her head and grit her teeth. "A bit of magic with a stolen heart."  
Daniel raised an eyebrow, "You created a human being? Out of magic?" He looked equal parts impressed and horrified.  
"So you'll ride out and read her?" Cora pressed.  
Daniel shrugged. "I suppose. Where is this woman?"  
"Coming into town, this very day." Cora smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Daniel sighed. "Don't thank me just yet."

***  
Cora sat off to a distance, hood over her head at the inn in town. Everyone was aflutter, because the royal family was in the town on their way to the summer palace. People scurried left and right, buttering up the king and his men, to gain some favor or some of his wealth.  
Daniel sat beside her looking more like the young boy, alone and trembling then he had in many years. "Everyone here has such difficult to read futures." He muttered. "This whole household drips in magic."  
Cora nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her. "There." She pointed gently. 12 years old and beautiful. Not much gangly in the gangly youth stage, Snow White was stunning even at 12. Every hair in place, every bow perfect, and a smile that lit the room. Eyes that looked like Maggie's shown back even in the less than ideal lighting in the inn. Cora swallowed a lump forming in her chest. She really hoped she didn't have to kill her.

She looked over at Daniel. His face was pale and a bit of sweat was already forming on his brow. His eyes glazed over a bit, a faraway look in his eyes, made him look even more frightening. He looked terrified the way he had when Cora had first met him.

She waited a few minutes for him to return. She knew he was back because he swore under his breath and looked at the ground. Cora stood and walked outside and Daniel followed.  
"Well." She began impatiently, once the were out of earshot of anyone. "It's bad, right?"

Daniel took a deep breath. "Worse. She is a linchpin, a sort of pivot point."  
It was Cora turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand."

Daniel put his shaking hands in his pockets. "She could go either way. Good or bad. Her future is so incredibly uncertain and yet undeniably important that is not only hard to read her, but painful. So many options, any of them perfectly easy to take, none more so than any of the others."  
"Aren't all people's lives just as complicated?" Cora contested.  
Daniel shook his head. A solemn look came over him, serious as the grave. "Some people's paths are very clear. So much so that some people write it off as fate or destiny. Some so defined that it would take a mountains worth of effort to modify."

Cora turned her head to the side. "Like yours?" He had said once that Seer saw their own deaths.  
Daniel nodded. "I have known my future as clearly as I see you right now, since I was 7."  
Cora frowned. "You have known how you were to die, since you were 7?" This seemed painfully young for such knowledge.  
Daniel gave a half smile. "It has given me a long time to put my life into perspective. To know what I stand for and what I must do with the time I have, so I try to consider it a blessing, rather than a curse."

Cora stared off into the distance. Daniel too understood the burden of magic. It was so great to just talk or listen to him. She sighed. Back on track, Cora.  
"So, Snow? Her future? How likely is it that she will fall instead of fly?" Cora pressed.  
Daniel snorted lightly. "Whatever it shall be, shall be up to Regina."  
Cora turned and grabbed him. "What do you mean?" She seemed almost dangerous, her eyes flickering.  
Daniel kicked a stone on the dirt path. "Her future and Regina's are inextricably linked. There is no future of Snow's that does not include her. Her life or her death." Daniel's voice suddenly took on a sharp edge. Cora flinched for a moment. It sounded like the flint in her speech.  
"You are sure?" Cora gripped his arm tighter.

Daniel met her eyes. "As inextricably linked as you and I." His words were soft, but his eyes were harsh, "Whether as allies or enemies." He hissed and pushed Cora's arm off of his.  
"Leave Snow be. She may die young, she may turn into someone like you or she might be the greatest thing to ever live. But if you kill her now, as you fear you might have to, you will be destroying any chance of salvation...for you."

Cora's eyes widened and then closed into angry slits. "Me? Me! What could I possibly need her help with? What could I possibly need salvation from?" She shook her hands, the scar itching again. Magic. It was what had killed Maggie, but it had created Snow and it had protected Regina all these years from the Dark One. It had ended her father's misery and her poverty. And one day, it would take them all where they would be safe. She couldn't be rid of it, not yet. Not until someone, other than Regina cast this curse.

Daniel was already untying his horse from the post. "Exactly." And hopped up, this time not helping her into her own saddle as he had done every other time she rode.

"Just where are you going, boy?" Cora yelled and called him boy as she usually did when she felt he was treating her as a child and not her elder.

"Do what you want on the matter, Cora," Daniel retorted. "As you always have. Cora decided is Cora done."  
Cora flinched. Mary's words often spoken in jest at Cora's antics as a child. How could he know? That was the past, not the future.  
"And I will do what I feel needs to be done. If we be on the same side, great. If not, so be it." Daniel finished calmly and dug his heels into his steed and rode off, leaving an angry and yet bewildered Cora behind.  
What had he seen?


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Cora decided to leave the town, Snow unmolested. They would be back this way in a few months time and then if need be, she would have a plan and be ready to strike.  
Dripping wet from the evening rain and embarrassed at having to pay a man to help her up on her horse, she was ready to show Daniel who was in charge around here, who was mistress and who was stable boy. Her magic was pulsing under her skin with her hatred.

But he was not back yet. Strange. Perhaps he had run away; knew she would likely make him suffer in private upon her return. Good riddance if he had, Cora growled to herself.

After she had warmed herself in front of the fire, she descended into her lair underneath it. She was having the worst headache she had had in a long time. Without hesitation, magic started a fire under her kettle, ingredients were dumping into the pot without her leaving the desk.  
Cora studied the curse again, hoping to find some other way to cast it.

She was trying to think, but the thump, thump of the hearts in their boxes, was grating on her last nerve.  
Cora gave a cat yell and grabbed the nearest box and flung it. She picked up some stupid animal's heart and began to squeeze it. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Stop judging me, stop taunting me."  
It crumbled into dust with enough pressure.

Cora's knees gave way and she sat in horror on the floor, her hands shifting through the ashes. Magic raced in her hands.  
Screams were heard above her. Kitchen maids were yelling and chaos was in order. She likely killed the mouse catching cat that she had been practicing controlling with her mind, something else the previous Dark One had extensive notes on in his books, rather violently. Cora just laid there in the ashes, listening to the fear and confusion she had created.

"Master Henry, Mistress Cora!" The head servant was running around looking for someone in charge, perhaps even her. But she didn't care. She was suddenly glad that Daniel hadn't come back.  
Perhaps that could have been him.

***  
Two weeks went by, and Daniel had yet to show back up. Regina was anxious and Cora had made up some ridiculous nonsense about some errand that had needed to be run. Regina had accepted this, but Henry seemed to keep watching her out of the corner of his eye as though this would make her crack under the pressure and confess.  
The death of the cat, mid pounce, had caused quite a stir and Cora was sure Henry knew she had had something to do with it.

But that next morning, Daniel swept into the estate with a crooked smile, a new royal blue dress for Cora, a new saddle for Regina's horse and a young cat.  
Cora had to breath deeply and gave what she hoped was a tender smile on the outside. The blue dress was gorgeous, but exactly the shade she had been wearing on the pirate ship in her future. Combined with the cat, which unless he was a damn Seer, which he was, he couldn't have possibly know to acquire, everything just seemed to taunt her. Daniel's once charming smile and patient tone, now seemed to grate her. _I know your future, _everything seemed to say. _You own this place where I lay my head, but you don't own me. _

_Oh, but I do. I just need your heart. _Cora gave a cat smile back. Daniel's smile seemed to falter slightly as though he sensed her thoughts.

_And my daughter loves you. But you can't possibly love her. You can't love her like I do. You are just a boy. Yes, just another boy. Boy's loves are as fleeting as spring. They fold and die under pressure. Not like a mother's love. _

"It's a fitting robe, Daniel. Royal blue for a royal mother." Cora smiled crookedly.

"So you have chosen your path." Daniel replied with a sigh.

"I have chosen to spare Snow. She just needs a mother. Someone to watch her, who understands her burden, who can guide her. Regina has played mother to so many animals and dolls over the years, she would make a good mother. And with me beside her, perhaps a good queen too." Cora responded with a smile. "I was once a queen, I understand the constant cat and mouse, the political chess game."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. " A good start perhaps, but I think you are missing something. She doesn't love the king. You don't think she would take kindly to a loveless arranged marriage. King George and you, that didn't work well did it?"

Cora pushed him again the horse stall with her magic. "That man was as abusive as my father, whether from a heavy hand or sharp words. When he discovered I was barren, his first thought was to kill me. King Leopold is kind, compassionate and gentle. He will be safe and have few needs in his advanced age. A few inconveniences and the kingdom will be Regina's."

Daniel sighed. "So you're saying it will be a step up for her. From this prison."

Cora bristled. She was about to make a sharp remark, when a small voice in her mind, one that was often quiet these past many years, whispered, _All your life, you've worried about being your mother, alone and unloved. A woman who was ready to leave this world, unable to love her own, enough to stay. Instead you've become your father, Cora. And which is worse? Look, look, didn't your father push you around this way? _

Cora took survey of the situation. Daniel was up against the wall with magic and his feet hovered slightly and face reflected slight pain. Cora released him. Inside her heart tensed as if she was about to cry, but to Daniel she bit back. "Better than you, for sure." She put her face dangerously close to his and her hand over his heart. "Now, I have been understanding up until now I think; turned a blind eye to the kissing and the extra riding lessons, but it stops now. You are a childhood crush that ends, today. She doesn't love you. She is young and foolish, and has no idea what love is. After all how many men, has she even met, eh? End it now. And if you touch my daughter again, if you...ruin her future, I will...rip your heart out."

Daniel didn't even bat an eye. "I understand."

And Cora strode off.

***


	10. Chapter 10

_Things should start to sound familiar now. I've brought us to Stable Boy..._

***  
Cora was satisfied for the next few months. Daniel had apparently done as she had asked. While her daughter still took riding lessons from him often, there was a strange bitterness between them. Daniel rode off and was gone for another 4 days and Regina appeared to not even miss him. And when he returned Cora had heard a few harsh words between them, ice in Regina's voice.

Good. Now she would be more receptive to her plan.

And Snow and the king's court were to return this way in a week's time.

However, her head servant, came to her one night. "Mistress Cora? You know that I don't usually spread gossip, but I feel, as I feel any mother ought to know these things, especially when they are happening under her own roof."

Cora narrowed her eyes. "Continue."  
"The stable boy, Daniel. He...well, I saw them with my own eyes." The woman stuttered slightly.  
Cora closed her eyes. "Say it."

"Your daughter...is no longer a little girl. And...she has taken to riding something...other than her horse." The head servant tripped over her words like a young girl. Gone was the matronly demeanor and sternness she usually portrayed. Was she blushing? Cora suppressed a growl. "From the...intensity, I would assume it has happened before as well, milady."

Cora's heart froze over as the implications of such a confession meant.  
"Now, she was still somewhat...clothed, so I am not sure, but her maidenly virtues might still be intact, milady, but the trouble is clear. You could get rid of the stable hand easily, but you can not put the cat back in the bag, so they s..."

Cora cut her off with a raised hand. "Now is the time to marry her off and quickly. Thank you, Polly." Cora sighed. "I'm going to need eyes and ears everywhere it seems."  
Polly nodded. Cora stood quickly. "So I'll start with yours."

Polly gasped as Cora plunged her hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. She began to scream. "Shut up!" Cora growled. Instantly she was silent, but the panicked look remained.  
"You tell anyone about this and I'll..." Cora smiled at her servants panic. "Crush it." She squeezed just enough to cause some pain and then she released.

The woman began to sob as soon as she was released. "Stop it, now get, back to work. Make sure Regina is kept busy these next few weeks. No...alone time." The servant nodded profusely and straightened quickly and ran. Cora desended into the room under the stairs, her heart beating wildly, as her head servant's raced in her hand. She paled as she counted the hearts on the wall, 21, as she conjured another box to place there. But her task was set.

Regina had made her choice for her. No one else would want her. Men always wanted their claim to be the first. Only King Leopold would be so oblivious as to not notice that she had been spoiled already. After all, Cora had inadvertently done that to him.

Regina was going to be Queen.

***  
Cora bristled as she watched her husband and her daughter bond over her horse jumps. All Cora could see was her Regina riding bareback. As though she was taunting her, either that or enjoying herself too much to care that she was making a fool of herself.

"You don't like it, mother?" She asked.

"You ride like a man, a lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle." Cora grit her teeth.  
"I was just having fun." Regina remarked calmly. But the innocence was gone from her voice. Fun no longer meant dolls and dress-up.

"Well, you're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?" Cora smiled bitterly. Or a slut who can't wait for marriage?

"Honey, please leave her alone." Henry weakly protested. All it took was a glare from her and he was silent.  
"Stop coddling her. She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. I had such high hopes." Cora bit back. Perhaps a daughter with some actual restraint. If she can't manage to control herself in this matter, then would she ever be safe from magic?

"Milady, perhaps this saddle..." Daniel cut in awkwardly.  
"I'm done riding for the day. And don't ever interrupt me and my mother again." Regina bristled, the ice back in her voice. But this time Cora heard a lover's quarrel, not a hurt from a rejection. Regina threw the reins in his hands and glared, a hard Cora-like look on her face. Daniel seemed to freeze for a moment, but he composed himself and turned the horse towards the stables.  
" Why do you always have to criticize me?" Regina turned her anger back towards Cora.  
" I'm not criticizing you – I'm helping you." Cora combated. _You just can't see it. _  
Regina turned and huffed off, looking more a teenager, instead of a mature woman than Cora was comfortable with.  
"Don't you walk away from me!" Cora growled. How dare she think this conversation over? Treat her like a servant and not her mother? Regina was her daughter.  
Before Cora had time to think, her magic was up and Regina was suspended in the air.  
"Mother! You know I don't like it when you use magic." Regina protested, wiggling against the riding straps.  
"And I don't like insolence. I'll stop using magic, when you start being an obedient daughter." Cora bit back. Which at this rate, was likely to be never.  
"Why can't I just be myself?" Regina combated.  
Cora sighed. _Because, I'm afraid of what that will be. _"Oh, because you can be so much more. If you'd just let me help you…" Cora slightly pleaded.  
"I don't care about status. I just want to be..." Regina began. Cora could just hear the words, with Daniel, in her mind. That was never going to happen. The backstabbing traitor would never have her. Her anger tightened the reins. Regina began to gasp for air.  
"Cora, please!" Henry yelped, drawing Cora from her thoughts.  
"Please… I'll be good." Regina weakly pleaded. Cora released her, trying to hide her discomfort at nearly hurting her daughter again.

Cora sure hoped so. That Regina would be good. With the Dark One after her, with magic just waiting in her veins, Cora really, really hoped so.

"Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear."


	11. Chapter 11

***  
There was a lot to be done in the coming week. Regina was having tea every day, in training for royalty manners. She was given the task of sewing an elaborate blue gown, more lady training, which Regina hated, but it would keep her busy and she would have something nice to wear, when the king dropped in.  
Cora went into town again and ripped the hearts out of all the stable hands in the town stables and all the town horses. Snow would enter on horseback. This would insure it. And then they would all leave in carriages. Yes.

Cora began to pack all of her notes in preparation. All of her magical books and potions. She would leave the hearts here, that would be hard to place and cause too much suspicion. Their beating was growing so loud, with so many of them now present, that Cora could hear their pounding through the floor, before she even entered the trapdoor behind the fireplace. Or maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe it was the guilt. Either way, so very few of them were of any importance anyway.

No, this was what must be done. Cora wouldn't always be alive, someone had to care for her daughter. Palace life would support her needs and she would be less likely to be sabotaged in a more public forum, then in a country estate. Then if Leopold and Regina had a son or daughter to rule the kingdom, well, Cora would feel a little less guilty about killing Snow and therefore running the kingdom into the ground.

Cora was in the process of putting everything together when she was interrupted.

"Cora." It was Henry. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing." She replied curtly.  
"Where are you going?" Henry asked.  
"Don't worry, we will all be leaving together." Cora replied mysteriously, continuing to pack, ignoring him.

Henry was silent for a good many minutes, but then he continued his voice shaking. "Are you finally going to enact the curse?"  
Cora stiffened. "Why would you assume that? Why would I kill our daughter?" She turned to face the only man that had ever really loved her, brokenness and all. There was fear and sadness on his face.  
"I'm not sure what to expect from you anymore, Cora." He looked around at the wall of beating hearts. "The woman whom I married, would never have done all of this."  
"I am the woman you married." Cora combated, pushing her face towards him.  
"Not anymore." Henry protested.

"What do you want from me then, Henry?" Cora bristled, trying not show how wounded she was. But she couldn't disagree. She hardly recognized herself in the mirror in the morning sometimes. Most of the time.

Henry paused. "If you are going to kill our daughter, will you please kill me too?"  
Cora blinked. "What?" She was immediately brought out of her internal moping.  
Henry sighed. "Put my heart into the curse too. So she will never be alone. And I won't have to put up with my sorrow any longer."

He was willing to follow Regina. That also meant he was leaving her behind. Cora's first reaction was panic, then irritation. She thought of other things she could do with his heart, with such a betrayal at hand.  
Having Henry's heart would insure Regina's protection. She could command him to defend her or use him as a spy. Hmmm. Cora turned and placed her hand over his chest, feeling his beating heart. In her moment of hesitation, something occurred to her.

"You...you still love me." Cora's statement was almost a question, her eyes flickering up to meet his hesitantly. "That is why you suffer so."

"I do." Henry sighed tenderly. "Fairies help me, I do."

Suddenly, Cora felt more miserable than she had in any one moment of her life.  
"I may hate what you are doing, Cora, but your heart still beats true. You are just afraid. Afraid of losing the only things in the world you care about. Let me help you, as I have offered all these years." He placed his hand over hers, which was still sitting over his heart. "Take it, if you want. In the new world, you will be free of magic. Regina will be free. That is all I have ever asked of my life. To serve and protect those I care about."

Cora could feel herself giving in. "You would die for me?" Her voice sounded weak, like a small child, looking for acceptance.

Henry took his other hand and placed it over Cora's heart. "If it would save your heart. It is what I fell in love with after all."

Images of Rumplestiltskin's heart, black magic coursing through it, came into her mind, pushing out the images of the early years of their marriage. "I think perhaps it is long gone, Henry." Cora sighed. "The darkness has it."

Cora's mind began to spin. "And plus, in order to come back here, when the Dark One leaves for this new world, free of magic, Regina will have to die. It must be something composed of true love that is strong enough to bring us back." Cora grit her teeth. "I won't lose her too."

Henry smiled. "So tell no one that they can even get back. They can all stay in this new world without fear of magic or the Dark One."

"They'll know of the outside world, yet be unable to see it. They won't be happy, they'll be looking to find a way back, Regina included. She hates being confined and you know it." Cora began to speak freely for the first time in years. "Our daughter is too much like me."

Henry gave her a kind smile. "But with the right person, by her side, it won't feel much like confinement. She loves the stable..."

That was absolutely the wrong thing to say. Cora's tenderness and weakening resolve disappeared in an instant, replaced by anger. "Daniel does not love her. Not like you. He was supposed to be helping me, the traitor. He does as he pleases with her, with complete disregard for my orders. He treats her as a common..." Cora trailed off.

Henry tried to cut in. "They are in love and maybe they are foolish, but he would marry her."  
Cora's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?"  
Henry nodded. "He...has asked me, just this night, for my permission."  
Cora growled. "And you the hopeless romantic, said yes."  
Henry nodded sheepishly. "But I did say, he should talk with you too. That you had to give permission too."  
"And?" Cora raised an eyebrow.

Henry gave a hesitant smile, trying to lighten the mood. "And he muttered something about how he would be dead in the ground before that would happen."

Cora gave a cat like smile. "Smart boy."

Yes, tomorrow, Regina would be receiving an different proposal.


	12. Chapter 12

So obviously the show didn't quite go this way, making Cora's heart ripped out much earlier on. But I loved the way they did it, even so. Snow is becoming dark, just my story predicted and feared. She is going down in flames, just as Regina did.

Perhaps their final redemption, will be by joining together. Saving each other. Fingers crossed, OUAT.

Here are the last few chapters that I had already written prior to the Miller's Daughter, in case anyone cared.

After lunch, but before tea time, which would ensure that Regina would stay on the grounds, Cora entered her lair. Taking a mirror so she could see what she was doing, Cora began to use the hearts she had collected to ensure that Snow would arrive on their lands.

In the mirror, she followed Snow and her father as they took a leisurely stroll around the area. The king's riding master was correcting Snow on her posture and her grip on the reins.

Snow looked miserable being corrected, and made a moaning sound, but seeing no defense from her father, she obliged his instructions.

Cora shook her head. Snow was beginning to show signs of being spoiled, no doubt from the doting attentions that King Leopold gave her, especially with her recent loss.

This would not do, oh no. Spoiled brats became wicked creatures and well, once Snow discovered her abilities, this would be an endless source of suffering for the kingdom.

Regina would fix that. During a weekend where Henry's distant relatives had visited a few years back, their spoiled brat of a son had slowly, with his constant whining, grated on Regina's last nerve. She had punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. All Regina had to do was glance at him the rest of the weekend and he was instantly silent.

While Cora had reprimanded her, for her dramatic violence, secretly she had relished it. When he still cowered in Regina's presence, just this past year, Cora laughed. She couldn't help it. It was just so amusing and well, Cora couldn't very well say that a good punch to the nose, hadn't helped her before in her early life, getting her the respect she deserved.

Regina had been so shocked to see her laugh, and began to laugh with her.

It was the only thing they had ever laughed about, now that Cora thought about it. There hadn't been much to laugh about, the darkness of magic and the threats of the curse and the Dark One always over Cora's head.

Cora shook her head. Regina was a woman of action and it would serve Cora well today.

She pushed Snow's horse, whose heart she held in her hand, into a fury and suddenly it was blazing past the guard.

Snow's instincts kicked in and she grabbed anything on the horse she could, in a panic.

Cora smiled to see she was breaking up a rendezvous between Regina and Daniel. True to her assumption, Regina was on her horse in an instant at Snow's cries and did a pretty impressive rescue. Cora slowed the horse down a bit and watched satisfied as Regina lead Snow on her horse, back to the estate.

Snow had been given something to calm her and she seemed to adore all of Cora's servants fussing over her. Regina had checked in on her and Snow's eyes reflected a sort of adoration for her. Regina, however was kind, but not attached. She wasn't going to fuss over someone clearly fine.

Perfect.

Regina was soon satisfied that she was okay and to Cora's frustration...was trying to get back outside and on the horse.

Cora poofed just outside the hall door and entered the room. "No, this won't do."

In an instant, she clothed Regina in the dress she had been making for the last few weeks. Not a bad job either.

Regina of course protested. Her daughter hated dresses.

Cora cut off her complaints. "We have a guest. He'll be here any moment. Your riding lesson has been canceled. Now, smile. We don't want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint who?" Regina frowned.

"The King." Cora forced a smile.

"The King? Why is the King coming?" Regina turned her head to the side. Was she really that thick? Didn't she not remember their own kingdom's ruler and his daughter?

Cora sighed internally and reached a hand out towards her daughter. "Because you've finally done something right. That little girl you saved? She is the King's daughter, Snow White."

And together we are going to fix this, finally we can do something good, Cora mused. We are going to fix my mess. You are finally getting to help me, like you have always wanted. Cora was bursting to explain herself, but her thoughts never left her mouth.

"Is that her?" The King entered the room looking more alive than Cora had seen him in years.

Cora put on a display of reverence for the man, which pained her, but it was necessary. The man was still not that oblivious. Regina began to copy her, looking more lost than Cora had ever seen her. Deferring to her for guidance, for the first time in several years.

King Leopold stopped her. "No. It is I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honour to meet you." He smiled graciously.

Regina just stood there dumbfounded. Cora nudged her. " Regina, dear, the King's honored to meet you. Say something."

"The honour is mine." Regina stuttered slightly. Good choice of words, Cora thought. Tea time had been a success it seemed.

The King smiled broadly. A glint was now visible in his eyes. Cora tried to see his kindness and goodness, which had always outweighed his..masculine tendencies...but right now she was having trouble doing so. Leopold obviously thought Regina was very beautiful. Cora took a deep breath. I'm doing the right thing, she repeated to herself in her mind.

"You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago. Since then, I have scoured the land looking for a wife. I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter… Until now." There it was, Cora sighed in relief. She once again saw his kindness and his eyes now reflected the depths of a king's sorrow. He was having a horrible time finding anyone that wanted to be close to Snow. No wonder Snow seemed to lap up the attention of her staff. Staff who had no fear of her. After all, they lived with her as mistress, how bad anyone else be?

Regina would understand though, when the time came. She had seen magic and darkness and still loved. After all, she loved her, her mother.

King Leopold got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Regina?"

Regina stood in frozen shock. Henry began to signal no, shaking his head behind the king. Cora growled. He was getting in the way again. Couldn't he see, this was the only way to fix things? No one had to die this way. Nobody else was going to turn into a magical nutcase like her.

"Yes. Yes." Cora finished for her daughter before she could come to and take Henry's gesture. She smiled tenderly at Regina who was still frozen, this time in terror.

It's going to be alright, Regina. You love so quickly and so easily. You'll love Snow.


	13. Chapter 13

Several days passed in tension. Snow seemed to pick up on none of it and was blissfully cheerful. Regina had become more distant at first, but then she began to smile at tea and didn't seem so forced as before. Something was up, Cora knew it.

Snow suddenly seemed to switch places with Regina and her cheerfulness seemed to be more forced. She looked like a girl standing over a cliff, thrilled by the view and yet frightened of the height. She knew something, a secret and she was bursting to tell it.

Cora decided to approach her while Regina was being measured for her wedding gown.

Snow White was staring at her orchids. She was reaching out to touch one and in her excitement the plant seemed to quiver before she ever touched it.

"Careful, sweetheart. A flower is a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow and not pluck it before its time." Cora warned, alerting her to her presence.

Snow apologized quickly and shrunk slightly.

Perhaps,Cora mused, she had seemed harsher than she had intended.

Cora took a deep breath. She needed to take her own advice, right now.

"It's alright. You needn't fear me. I'm only trying to help. Perhaps, you can be the flower girl at the wedding. I can already see how close you and Regina have become. She's going to make a fine mother for you."

Cora motioned that they should sit on the couch. Serious discussions happened when a princess was sitting down first. Just in case.

Snow smiled hesitantly. "She is kind to me."

Cora nodded, encouraging her. "Indeed. It warms my heart how you two share everything… Already." She couldn't help it, a twinge of jealously flared up at their strong bond, so soon in their knowledge of each other. "Perhaps, you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?" Cora sighed and brushed Snow's arm.

Snow deflected the way only a royal could learn so quickly, feigning ignorance. Yet her eyes betrayed her, she had not learned to never wear her heart on her sleeve yet.

"A mother knows her daughter. Regina's pulled away. I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her. And I… I know she's unhappy. Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy." Cora nearly pleaded.

"Anything?" Snow questioned.

"Of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother. He told me how much she loved you. Losing her must've been so hard." Cora hoped that such an empathic move, would put Snow in her shoes. "Hearing him, I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don't want us to lose each other. If only I could show her how I feel. That, no matter what, all I want is her happiness." Cora swallowed the lump in her throat.

Snow seemed to sense her sorrow and she stood quickly. "Then, don't make her get married. She doesn't love my father. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell… But she'll lose you. She can't lose her mother. No one should." Snow's eyes began to mist up.

Cora brushed her cheek tenderly. She understood that pain very well. Losing a mother, is very painful. "Oh, sweet Snow. It's alright. She won't lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me."

Snow nodded and leaned in and whispered. "She loves the man in the stables. Not my father."

Cora bit back her rising anger. It was not with Snow, her contention. "I see." She turned away from Snow slightly to compose herself. "Why couldn't she just tell me?" Cora half whispered.

Snow shrugged. "She said you wouldn't understand."

Cora steeled herself and turned back toward Snow. "Thank you, Snow."

"So...you'll do what's best...for Regina?" Snow's voiced suddenly wavered and her eyes gave away her fear as the gravity of the situation hit her. That she had told the secret, to the one person she was not supposed to tell.

Cora took Snow's hand in hers. She carefully laid it over her own heart. "Cross my heart." And Snow's magic beat in time with her racing heart. Snow seemed to believe her, and Cora almost believed herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Cora was eerily calm as she placed her night cloak on to protect herself from the cold. She watched Regina sneek from her window like a thief escaping from a house, silent as the grave and always with watchful eyes. But Cora had not lit a light in her room, so Regina could not see her.

Cora waited in darkness for just a moment and then she used her magic to place herself just outside the stable doors. She twisted her ring, Henry's ring to her, on her finger nervously. Her anger at Daniel, the fool and the traitor, boiled deep inside of her. Her anger at Henry's cowardice in his growing age, her anger at her headstrong and faithless daughter, her anger at the Dark One, who loved his own so fiercely that would destroy her own to leave this place. But most of all she was angry at herself. For assuming that she could be anything more, than she had always been. It didn't matter what she was called, what she wore, where she lived. Palace or no palace, she would never be royalty, just a miller's daughter. A magical bitch. A monster.

But even a monster, kills to protect its young. Even they have hearts.

She flung open the doors with a great force of magic. Dramatics seem to be her calling card as of late.

"Did you think you could leave, that I wouldn't notice?" Cora seethed.

Her heart was beating fast, its throbbing sound filling her ears. Regina's words were drowned out, Cora could feel herself responding, relenting, but it was an act, a mask and nothing more. She was pissed and no tender words were going to temper her anger.

Her daughter began to hug her. Cora almost faltered in her task. She could feel the tears threatening to spring forward, but they were quickly dried and gone. Her daughter's heartbeat against her, was even louder than her own and Cora knew what she was about to do, for nothing was going to stop her now if her daughter's affections could not, was madness.

She pulled Daniel aside "You have to do what's best for your children." But it wasn't advice for him, no, it was her last attempt to convince herself to pull back. There is no coming back from murder. Dead is dead.

"That is what you are doing, right now." His words echoed in her mind. His eyes were set and calm. Like he knew.

He knew. He knew all along this was how he would die. And he wasn't going to stop her. This confused her more then anything else. Suddenly, Cora felt his heart beating wildly in her hand. The rush of magic was greatly overpowered by the roar, the intensity that she felt, holding it. He loved so fiercely, Daniel. And not just Regina. He loved a whole world.

For once, Cora trusted someone else. She trusted that Daniel knew what he was doing, by not trying to stop her. She squeezed and his heart turned to dust in her hand.

Her daughter's cries rang out, but Cora grabbed her. "This is your happy ending."

He had loved her as strongly as she had loved him. They had had kind of love where you love strengths and weaknesses alike, where you loved with your whole heart. True love. And now, her daughter would never love again. She was sure of it, now. His heart had been hers.

Regina would never be so weak again. True love may make you feel like you could live forever, like you could fly. But the higher the flight the harder the fall. Now, she would never be Cora. She would never wish to use magic and she would never be able to cast that dreadful curse. Dark One be damned, his son would be best without him. If he truly loved him, he would not do this thing, this wretched curse. What son, loves a coward and a monster? A man who ruins so many souls, to be reunited.

"Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina." Cora counseled.

"It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion. It fades. And then, you're left with nothing." She wiped away the tears from her daughter's cheek.

"But power, true power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."

"You're going to be Queen."

And with Leopold, who was likely sterile, Regina would never have children. She would never be a mother to anyone, but Snow.

And that was what was going to keep her safe. Cora knew now that hearts that beat too fiercely, well they are the true curse. Because being a mother, was really the only that had ever destroyed Cora. Just one rabbit hole after another to fall into. Endlessly falling.


	15. Chapter 15

Henry refused to even sleep in the bed with her. He spent the night, holding Regina until she fell asleep, then he rose with a fervor, calming servants and as dawn approached he set to the task of burying Daniel out by the tree where Regina and he had always met each other. He had refused help from any of the servants and many of them stood and watched as though in mourning. Cora finally left her sorry watch at the window and came out to offer to help. She was feeling a tad guilty, though she would never have admitted that outloud. But Henry had pushed her aside as well.

"No more, damn magic." He had grumbled grabbing another shovel full.

The groundskeeper handed Henry a rag to mop his brow and his son held in his arms a wooden chest. Carved into it was a simple design with a red heart.

"What's this?" Henry asked pointing to the chest.

The boy shifted his gaze nervously to Cora.

"His...heart." He stuttered. "That what the stable boy always said to me, when I asked."

Cora's eyes widened. She grabbed the chest from him and he trembled and hid behind his father.

Cora wrenched it open. But there was no magically beating heart. Inside was many pieces of paper, pencil like sketches, some shaded, some colored, but mostly wild and unfinished, as though sketched in madness or fear. All most all of them were of the same woman. Cora wasn't sure at first who it was supposed to be, this dark creature, wildly clothed, eyes and face made up like a frightening clown. But then she opened one that had been folded. It was this dark woman handing another woman, beautiful once and sad, dressed in hunter's garb and wild looking in her own right, a brightly colored apple. Right in front of the very tree they stood under with the chest she was holding, at their feet. The picture was smudged a bit by watermark stains, likely from tears, and so it had been discarded. In Daniel's handwriting, the caption read, "_She ripped out his heart, because of you." - "Yes, and you killed my father. Haven't we both suffered enough?"_

"_No." _

Cora choked. Regina and Snow. Lives tied together in pain and darkness. She dropped the chest and the papers fluttered out, revealing a book, handmade and painstakingly bound. The wind rustled the pages and Daniel's drawings flashed by accompanied by pages and pages of text. More Regina, more Snow White, and a host of familiar and unknown people.

Cora stood looking on in horror. Henry suddenly grabbed her, leaving dirt on her cheeks. "You hired...he was... a Seer? Cora did you,...the Dark One...why on earth..." He trailed off in his own horror.

No, no, no. This was not how things were going to end. Why would Daniel let this happen?

_No, you let this happen. I just chose not to kill you, you old miserable cow. Which is more than you deserve. _Daniel's voice echoed in her head as though he had actually said those things, though she knew that he had not. She whipped around. In the dim light of approaching dawn, the Dark One stood in the distance.

Cora's horror was replaced by anger. She picked up the book and meant to burn it with the growing fire in her hands. The servants fled in fear and Henry merely stood frozen.

The Dark One was upon her in an instant. The book magiced to his hands.

"This belongs to me now. Someone is going to need this, if they are going to figure out how to break the curse." Rumpelstiltskin cackled. In a puff of smoke, a small girl appeared beside him.

The White Rabbit girl. She was older now, and looked more and more like a rabbit. There were ears and a tail now, and she was clothed in pants and a vest, still clutching the pocket watch that had belonged to the Mad Hatter. She held it against her chest as she made eye contact with Cora. "Take this to the future, White Rabbit, to Alice. She'll make sure it finds its way into the right hands."

The girl clutched it and vanished down a hole in the ground which sealed immediately behind her.

Rumpelstiltskin knelt at the still uncovered grave. "Thank you, Danny. For helping me see the bigger picture."

He knew about Daniel. All along, he always knew. Cora flew at the Dark One in a rage. But he disappeared like smoke in the air.

Cora cursed and raged, but no one comforted her. For there was no comfort to be had.

Or was there?

Cora fled back to her lair, the dark and the quiet. She pulled off an empty box from the ever growing wall. Placing her hand, trembling over her own chest, Cora closed her eyes and pulled. It was free in an instant, and the shock and pain died quickly.

Cora stared in fascination at her beating heart. Not dark and black as she had supposed at all. For all the shit, she had done she was sure...

_It had all been done out of love._

She briefly panicked and considered placing it back in. But the lack of pain was too comforting. And love had been her weakness.

Cora smiled an empty smile. She placed the heart carefully in the box.

And Cora decided is Cora done.

Fin.


End file.
